1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swivel-type hooks for securement to cables and the like for passing over rollers, drums and the like and, more particularly, is concerned with a swaged cable swivel hook assembly and swivel hook therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, swivel hooks attached to cables used in certain military applications, such as onboard U.S. Navy mine sweeping helicopters, have simply been commercially available types commonly used on modern pleasure sailing vessels. Such military applications contemplate that the cables and the swivel hooks attached thereto will be passed over and wound about rollers, drums, spools, sheaves and the like. These swivel hooks typically are attached to the cables by forming an eye in the cable, inserting it through the eye of the swivel part of the swivel hook and then passing the cable through the cable eye.
These swivel hooks as used heretofore in military applications have several drawbacks. First, they often break at the point where the swivel part of the swivel hook rotatably connects to the hook part of the swivel hook because the swivel and hook parts cannot withstand the cyclical bending which occurs when the swivel hook is forced over the rollers, drums, spools, sheaves and the like. Second, they typically have pins, rings or loops used to open and/or secure a latch part of the hook that will bend and thus become non-operational when high loads are imposed on the swivel hooks as they pass over rollers, drums, sheaves, spools and the like, or when high tension cables are wound over the swivel hooks as they are wound on a drum or spool.
Consequently, a need still exists for an improved design for a swivel hook which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art without introducing new ones in their place.